


i've painted your patterns (but found them attractive)

by valkea



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkea/pseuds/valkea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you think you know love before you meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've painted your patterns (but found them attractive)

you think you know love before you meet him.

 

you recognize it in your mother's voice when she talks about you to her friends - a mix of pride and affection.  
you see it in your first girlfriend's eyes when your lips touch for the last time - denial with a hint of gratitude. 

love, you think, is a weakness, a necessity. but it's not him.  
he is too tall and too skinny, all sharp angles and prominent bones. he's too childish, too gentle and just too damn happy.

 

but then there's the day the two of you get caught off guard by the rain on the way back home - tiny droplets at the ends of your hair, the empty street resounding with his laughter.

 

("what's so funny?"

he turns around, face illuminated by a smile, but eyes shining with something unknown, something serious. it makes you shiver.

"i think i'm falling in love with you.")

 

and that's when you learn that love is more. 

love is meetings, partings, shards of glass, cotton against your fingers.  
it's the scent of the night air caught in his hair, his heartbeat as your lullaby.

love is couple rings you laugh at (but wear anyway).

it's loving someone who's too tall, too skinny, too childish. (too perfect.)  
it's the way he traces the scars on your chest when he thinks you're asleep, the way his voice joins yours in perfect harmony.

 

\------

love, however, is not the way he pops into your lap when you're once again in the middle of beating heechul in starcraft.

"come to bed, kui xian." he croons, arms draped over your shoulders.  
"later. now get off of me before you put my eye out with this." you softly nip his nose and he frowns.  
"so you want me to get rhinoplasty, huh? i thought you loved me the way i am." his voice is full of mock hurt and you resist the smile tugging at the corner of your mouth.

you think a kiss is fine for an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ in 2010.


End file.
